


A ship in harbor is safe, but that is not what ships are built for.

by Hope_x



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_x/pseuds/Hope_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constance and Milady discuss fighting over a glass of wine.</p><p>Updated: In chapter two our heroines break into the Musketeer's stronghold to steal their weapons!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I'm an episode behind, so I've literally just seen the part where D'Artangan starts teaching Constance to fight, which obviously gave me the idea for this.

"So, you're learning to fight?" The voice dripped, low and heavy, with honey.

Constance heard the quiet rustle of silk skirts against the rough wooden floorboards of her kitchen floor, as the owner of the voice swept into the room. Constance, leaning against the hard worktop, didn't turn around, not yet, but she could feel the other's presence keenly.

"Aye, I am learning," She said, finishing up her cooking.

"Oh, my dear," The voice spoke again, soft as velvet though it had an edge like a musketeer's sword. Constance finally turned around, coming face to beautiful face with the dark haired Milady. The latter had a look of deep interest on her face, or was it disgust at the idea of the innocent Constance learning to wield instruments of death? 

Constance just crossed her arms, and looked directly at the other woman. "What of it, my lady?" She asked, her eyebrows arching.

"Oh, my dear. You should have come to me. You know I would teach you!" The honey in the voice still dripped with each sound, but now the speech was sweeter. Though, the look on the pale woman's face was definitely concern now, her midnight black eyes sparkled.

Constance giggled, "I am sorry, I thought you would be too busy! I have seen you hardly at all of late. Now, some wine?" She offered, leaning over to kiss each pale cheek in greeting.

"Oh yes, but you know I would never be too busy for you! And getting D'Artangan to teach you, I mean really.."

Constance giggled again at the ensconced look on her friend's face, she handed her a glass of wine taking her own, and waved Milady into a chair at the old wooden table. "D'Artangan does well enough, though I cannot pretend your skills are not superior."

Milady smiled and raised her glass to her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constance and Milady break into the Musketeer's stronghold to steal their weapons!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set directly after the episode in which D'Artagnan starts to teach Constance to fight, hope you enjoy!

"Do you not have weapons in your home?"  
"Of course, my dear, but where is the adventure in that?"  
Constance raised her eyebrows at her friend, Milady just winked at her in the dark.

"Ok, you are aware of the plan."  
"Aye, we..." Constance felt a slim finger press against her lips.  
"Rule one of criminal proceedings, never discuss the plan while it is in motion. That's why we discuss it in detail beforehand." The voice that came through the dark night was light and floral like a summer breeze, but edged to diamond hardness. Constance merely nodded.  
"Now, on three."

Constance nodded again, she looked between her self and her friend, making sure they both had all the things Milady had insisted they needed for their 'adventure'. Both were in an odd mixture of clothes. Each had on dark brown trousers, the male attaire, Constance had taken hers from D'Artangan's room, she hoped he would not notice they were missing. Milady had an almost matching set, though hers seemed to be of higher quality. Constance wondered where she had got them.. Both women, despite their male bottom halves were still wearing their corsets, Milady's a dark black, like the depths of the ocean, edged with silver, Constance's own was deep midnight blue, with gold scattered across like stars. Milady had insisted they wear corsets, arguing that, there was no tougher armour, and it kept you in the right posture for fighting. They carried no weapons, that would have rather defeated the purpose of the trip.

"One," They crept forward, eyes scanning to either side, taking in the dark back alleyway, mud hard and packed underfoot.  
"Two," Constance barely breathed. They had made it to the end of the passage way so they paused briefly, Milady held up a hand. The pause before the next count was longer while Milady checked it was clear.  
"Three," Milady ran forwards, out into the open. Constance held her breath and waited, eyes darting about to check for any other people.  
The guard on the gate saw Milady when she was half way between their hiding place and his station. But before his eyes could even widen in shock, she had reached him on silent feet. Next thing Constance saw he was on the ground and she had no idea what her friend has done. Milady kicked him a little, glanced around then signaled for Constance to join her.

As Constance ran out, there was suddenly a man upon her. She acted instinctivly tucking her body up, wrapping her arms around his neck and throwing him over her head. He made a soft groan as he hit the floor, which nicely accompanied the sickening crack of his nose. Constance did not stay around long enough to hear that though. She had already reached Milady who was grinning from ear to ear.  
"Amazing, my dear, looking at him I don't think he was a guard, just an unlucky passerby. Come now, in case he was not alone."

*****

They crept into the deep interior, Constance's eyes had not yet adjusted to the new blackness that was engulfing them. It had a menacing darkness to it, like this place never saw the light, like dark things lurked in the corners. It's clarity had a dangerous sharpness to it. Despite this Milady moved down the corridor with her usual grace and confidence , her cat like eyes perceiving all. Constance crept behind her, a little more unsure, but with her head held high, eyes scanning left and right.

Suddenly Milady sprang forwards, there was a slight groan and a slump then silence again. Constance took her place in front, it was almost her turn..

She counted the steps in her head. One. Two. Three. Her arm shot out at the practiced height. Nails contacting with eyes, then before the scream she brought her knee up to the now unprotected, sensitive area. The guard saw stars and slumped to the ground.  
"Even quieter than me!" The sweet voice murmured behind her. "You have natural skill."

They passed two more guards like this. Then the tension changed slightly. One left. With practised ease Milady stopped, Constance moved beside her. She felt the small hand squeeze her arm. Three, Two, One...

Constance bent her hands forming a net. Milady's foot made brief contact with the net then she was launched into the air. She landed scratching on the giants face. At the same time Constance's hands came up between the man's legs. He swung his arms at Milady, sending her crashing to the ground. A leg flew at Constance, but she dodged. Constance sprang over her friend, kicking the man the chest, throwing him off balance. Milady, who had scrambled to her feet with only a sight reduction to her usual grace, stepped on the man's wind pipe until his body went slack. Constance was glad there were no guards left to have heard the final slight commotion.

Constance allowed herself a small grin while Milady picked the lock of the musketeer's armoury. They had made it.

***

"More wine, my dear?" the laughing voice asked.  
"Oh yes. Your wine is lovely." Constance smiled at the other woman, who topped up her crystal goblet.  
"Thank you, I was saving it for a special occasion and I think this is certainly one of those!" A smile crossed the face of the pale skinned aristocrat. Such smiles in this lady did not often extend to her eyes, but this one filled their icy blue with a rare warmth.  
"Oh? You think so?" Constance took a sip of her wine and relaxed further into the soft chair by Milady's fire.  
"My dear, it is not everyday one slips into the Musketeer's stronghold, gains access to their armoury and then walks out with a brace of pistols each, shot, and several swords without raising alarm. I think such feets of good work deserve a least a small celebration." She raised her goblet in her friend's direction.

Constance lifted her glass in return, then shifted her attention to the glistening weapons lying in pools at their feet. The rich Persian rug spread across the floor of the decadent living room was almost invisible for metal criss-crossing it this way and that. These were beautiful weapons, well made, good quality, and kept in such condition that each one shone bright in the firelight.

Milady was curled in her chair like a cat, gazing contentedly at the fire. Constance glanced towards the open windows, the moon was still high in the sky, many hours until she would be missed at the house. She smiled.

"It is a good thing now, I suppose, that I have my own weapons to practice with." She grinned at her friend.  
"And if you grow tried of them my dear, we shall simply find you some more! I know the Cardinal and his Red Guard have an exquisite selection in their armoury ripe for the taking!" Her red lips widened to a smile as Constance let out a shout of laughter.

Still laughing each took at sip of wine before returning to making plans of what they would do with the new weapons.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these two and think they should be friends rather than fighting over D'Artagnan.  
> This is super short, I just wanted to get this up and out of my head, as it's been going round and round while I was trying to do essay stuff. I think I'm going to add another chapter at least, maybe about them breaking into the musketeer's place to use their weapons.
> 
> Not quite sure I have Milady down yet and I am terrible at titles.. But there we are.


End file.
